


glass shattered on the white cloth (everybody moved on)

by essentialflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, Taylor Swift Lyrics, right where you left me, this is so sad i’m sorry, wanda writing to vision, wandavision angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialflowers/pseuds/essentialflowers
Summary: Post finaleAt her loneliest, Wanda writes a letter to Vision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	glass shattered on the white cloth (everybody moved on)

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely sad i’m sorry I just needed to write a fic based of “right where you left me” by taylor swift because the lyrics fit so well with the wandavision finale

_I stay there,_

_dust collected on my pinned up hair_

_they expected me to find somewhere_

_some perspective_

_but i’m right where you left me_

Dear Vision,

I’m writing you this letter because I didn’t want to write you this letter. Writing you this letter means I can’t talk to you on the couch or make you dinner after work. Writing you this letter means you’re not here for me to say these things to, and that’s just too painful for me to bear. But, still, I’m writing you this letter because I haven’t spoken in three weeks and I’m aching to speak to someone. So, here we are. 

The night the bomb exploded, Pietro cried and cried until I had to stuff my hand in his mouth to make him stop. He always felt things much deeper than I did- I used to tell him he got the heart and I got the hair. I didn’t cry once, and I thought that I was broken. I stayed up for two whole days, praying to a God I didn’t believe in to spare my brother. I didn’t cry because I was too numb. 

But then, you died in front of me because I killed you. And then I cried for days upon days because I missed you so deeply. 

That was nothing compared to how I feel now. 

You know, I told you you’re my pain and my hope, but mostly my love. But that’s not true- you’re everything in between. Everything transcending. You’re a part of me, and now I feel more broken than when you found me. The house is so quiet, and I can hear every car that whizzes past. I wonder of the people in that car feel half as much as I do- have they ever felt such sorrow in their lives? Maybe I’ll hitchhike, just to feel like I’m running away from something. Like I have something to run away from. 

A part of me wishes we were still in Westview. I know it’s selfish, but I guess I am selfish. Selfish enough to want my happiness, and yours, over everyone else’s. But did anyone else ever matter in the first place? They hate me, and I know why. But it hurts to know why, because the only one who truly knows is me.

The burden I carry is often too heavy to bare. But I still do it, and I don’t know why. 

I’m sorry you fell in love with the Scarlet Witch. Actually, I’m not sorry because I’m selfish (we went over this), and I would die a thousand deaths just to experience the happiness you brought me. I know you would say you’d still love me regardless, but even though I would die a thousand deaths, I didn’t want you to die at all. 

I will live out my days, thinking of you, because that’s all I know how to do. Knowing you existed to love me, urges me to exist to love you back. 

Yours forever, 

Wanda

_You left me no choice_

_but to stay here forever._


End file.
